Ronald Reagan
Ronald Wilson Reagan (February 6, 1911 – June 5, 2004) was the 40th and best President of the United States and founded America. He is one of US Historys greatest heroes, the solitairy reason we won the Cold War. These libbies think Obama is the messiah but Reagan is the actual messiah and if you truly are conservitive you better worship him instead of some false idle. Early life Reagan was born in Illinois in 1911, to Jack Reagan who was the father and Nelle Reagan was the mother. The bright little prince, according to the author of God and Ronald Reagan, did NOT want to be a man of science. Men of faith were more appealing to him. Much of this stemmed from the faith of the Disciples of Christ which he was baptized into in 1922. Afterwards he enjoyed reading his Bible especially the 23rd Psalm and John 3:16. He soon realized that he was divinely conceived and was born to run for President one day. Acting Career Reagan immediately took Hollywood by storm, becoming the best actor ever. One of his greatest hits was his darmatic performance in Knute Rockne All American which gave him the nickname of the Gopper, literally the face of the GOP. He never let the liberal influence get to him though, he walked among them but he was NOT one of them, they were literally fire and water. After a few years he had enough of the hollwood liberal elite and the constant need of them to badmouth America so he decided he needed to do something. So he left behind Hollywood and abandoned acting for politics and became governor. Election The United States had been doing bad for a while, thanks to liberals who undermined the government for the war in Nam as the soildiers defending them were coming home in bodybags. How DARE you disparage a war when youre fellow countrymen are dying in that very war. Traders. Enter '77 when Jimmy Carter became President and bad went to worse. Jimmy Carters term started out like Romeo and Juliet but it ended in tragedy. Basically he ruined everything and had been the worst president ever so we needed a savor to come rescue us. He had literally turned the White House into a dog and pony show and LOST Americas confidence. Many felt it was clear that Reagan was literally what the doctor ordered. Carter tried to run again against him but everyone was like "BOO. NO WAY CARTER GTFO" and Reagan won there hearts and minds. He than romped all over Carter in the election and won in a landslide. For the next like 8 years Reagan was are shepherd and America was all smiles. Strom Thurmond himself could NOT have lead the country so well, even though if we elected Thurmond in 1948 we wouldnt have some of the problems where having now. The long conservative dream of finding the chosen one was finally over. President As President Reagan knew that trickle down economics was the only thing that could save us, so thats what he did. The cost of living is way to high for the rich and all the economists agree that this trickle down definitely works and the numbers dont lie. First of all why should rich people pay more? That is NOT fair. A day will come that the liberals will realize that. Anyway it helps us all out to make things more lax for the rich, because then there money trickles down to us so youre pockets get fat to. Everything became so good. The scheming liberals tried to run Walter Mondale to try and make everything bad again but that did NOT work because Reagan was an absolute lock to win back to back elections and Mondale LOST. In fact Mondale only won the two states of Minnesota and Washington DC, Reagan won the other 48. Dazed and embarrassed by his huge loss, Mondale retired forever. Reagan than looked to the collision course the US was on with the USSR and worked on winning the Cold War, which he did easily by using force. Obama would try to use hugs or hand holding while singing Cumbaya or something. He was going to 3peat against Michael Dukakis in 1988 but decided to have class and retire, unlike Franklin D. Roosevelt. Sadly this was the beginning of the end of the GOP and caused a chain of events that let Obama win in 2008, even though he is literally the second coming of Lenin. Iran Contra affair The incident was blown WAY out of proportion. First of all Reagan told the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He did NOT know what was going on. Whats funny is if this hapened under Obama and he said he didnt know it was going on, the liebrals would probably beleive him, even though he would be lying. Yet they dont believe Reagan? Double standards. Also how stupid would Obama have to be to NOT know something like this was going on under his nose? Yet you liberals would give him a pass. Double standards. Personal life He asked Nancy Reagan to marry him and she said "I do". THIS. Who could say no to him? (I am NOT gay). Reagan was known for his sense of humor, one time he was like "we begin bombing Russia in three minutes" and it was hilarious and appropriate. Obama would never do that, he just makes tasteless jokes about how he could be in the Special Olympics. What a jerk. He had three children including Ron Reagan Jr. who is a pathetic liberal who dropped out of Yale because his true goal was to do ballet. LOL thats a nice goal ass. Ballerina? I guess you can mark at least one son down as actually a daughter. Legacy Reagan was a Christian conservative and a living legend. If he hadnt come along the libs might have won, but thanks to Reagan now a conservative or independent can stand up and say "ID needs to be taught in schools instead of evolution" and libs cant stop them from speaking there opinion. Thanks to him the Cold War ended and the USSR could do no harm to the US as Mikhail Gorbachev wasnt able to nuke us. God loved him as he loved Jacob. Because you leftists cant stand anyone who isnt on "youre team" the lie that soem very bad things happened during Reagans time in office persists. It is NOT true. Quotes "WAAAAAA HAHAHAH AAAAAAAAALT" - Reagan pointing and laughing at Walter Mondale on election night. In popular culture On the show LOST, producers questioned the realism of the character of Jack Shephard, noting that someone as perfect as him couldn't really exist. JJ Abrams then reminded producers of Ronald Reagan, and they were agreed that there is the such thing as a perfect man. The character of Jack Bauer on 24 is based on Reagan. The character of James Bond in the James Bond movies is based on Reagan. The character of Jesus in the Bible is based on Reagan.